A Different Legend
by Forever the Optimist
Summary: Orphaned as an infant, Chanto is left with a Sarain temple for raising. When he is accepted by the Shang warriors, he has no idea how much his life will changes. This includes few of the actual Lioness characters, but the setting is the same. Rating is for possible violence only.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey everybody! I'm trying out a new idea here, and I'm not sure how it's going to go yet, but y'all will have to tell me what you think. So. This starts midway through Lioness Rampant and continues from there. You can keep track of the timeline yourselves. The baby is the one rescued by Thayet and Buri in Sarain. If you've got any more questions, let me know! Happy reading.**

* * *

Coram smiled at the baby and gave him his finger one last time. The group was just about the leave the temple, and he had wanted to say goodbye. The boy grabbed on, tightly for his tender age, and grinned, showing a glistening tooth. Coram patted him on the head and stood up, groaning as his stiff joints stretched. Turning, he found Liam Ironarm standing behind him, watching with a sad smile on his face.

"He's a fighter, that one," he said gruffly, covering up his moment of sentimentality. Liam nodded.

"He'll go far someday. Have they decided on a name?"

"Chanto," said Coram. "Thayet chose it. Apparently her favorite groom had a son that died young, and that was the name they had selected."

Liam nodded his clapped the older man on the back and the two left the room. The baby stared after them, dark eyes sharp. Orphaned by the civil war in Sarain, he had been brought to the Temple of the Mother of the Waters for shelter. The Daughters had promised to raise him and find him a suitable profession. Little did they know what that profession would be.

* * *

The First Daughter of the Temple of the Mother of the Waters was in her office reading through reports of the war when there was a knock at the door. "Enter," she called. The door opened to reveal one of the novices. "Yes, Daughter? Come in" The novice bowed and entered.

"Honored Mother, we have a guest. He is waiting in the Main Courtyard, and he wishes to speak to you."

The First Daughter stood up and rearranged her gray robes. "Lead the way."

* * *

The visitor was none other than Hakuin Seastone, the Shang Horse. The First Daughter curtsied just as low as protocol demanded, no lower. It was clear that there was no love lost between the two. "Good Master," she said, "What brings you here?" The Shang Master motioned her to rise and bowed in return.

"Honored Lady, I am here seeking more children to join the Order of Shang. I've been told that you're raising several orphans here?"

She nodded. "There have been many casualties recently. We do the best we can, but we can't help them all. Please feel free to meet with them. Would you like some refreshment, perhaps?" He shook his head.

"Thank you, but no. I have many more places to visit, and I had best be on my way." The great lady nodded, relieved. She worried that the presence of such a warrior in her temple would disturb the spirits of the Daughters. She knew that he, in turn, did not do well in the calm and quiet of the Temple. She went to the door and called down the hall. Moments later, the same novice returned.

"Please lead Master Seastone to see the orphans." The novice nodded meekly and left the room. The Horse walked after her with the grace of a dancer.

* * *

"Well, there's fine crop of children here. You've done well by them," Hakuin said to the priestesses gathered around him. "But I'm not sure any quite have the potential we're looking for..." Just then, a little lad of around three toddled in. He walked straight up to the Horse, who towered over him. Hakuin watched in amusement as the child reached up and grabbed his finger-any normal child would have been terrified of such a big brawny man. Not this one.

"What is this lad's name?" He inquired of one of the Daughters.

"Chanto, my lord."

Hakuin considered the boy. He had good balance for one so young, and-Hakuin winced-he clearly had a strong grip. Usually, three was younger than was accepted to the Shang discipline, but...

"He is a very active boy, my lord," spoke up one of the Daughters. "As soon as he learned to walk, we could never turn our backs on him for more than a second. He climbs into the most amazing places..."

Hakuin looked around at the many faces before him. Hope was evident in each-while the Daughters were not poor, if the war continued for much longer, it would be hard to come by enough to feed so many with. Even the removal of one would help. The Horse nodded decisively.

"Very well, I will bring him along. He is no longer your concern. If, for some reason, he proves unfit for Shang life, we will provide for him. If you would notify the First Daughter for me, I had best be on my way." The Daughters, all smiles and relief, quickly showed him to his horse and gave him provision for the road, as well as all of the boy's belongings. Hakuin was back on the road within half an hour. He mounted his horse, Wind Whisper, and nudged her forward. Chanto was settled in the saddle in front of him, looking very excited to be off. Hakuin tousled his new charge's hair.

"Well, little friend. It's just you and me for a while, and then you'll be wishing you had stayed at the temple. Oh well. With any luck, you'll turn out to be one of our better trainees. And who knows? Maybe you'll survive past fifteen! After all, stranger things have happened!"

He smiled to himself as they crested a hill, leaving the temple behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me how I'm doing, and if I should keep going. Anyone who's ever read anything of mine knows that I love love LOVE hearing from readers!**

**-Forever the Optimist**


	2. Chapter 2

_Clang, clang, clang._

Chanto tumbled out of bed and began to dress for the day, his brain still foggy with sleep. He ran downstairs to the training yard without ever really paying attention. The life of a Shang trainee meant early mornings and late nights. By the time his head finally cleared enough for coherent thought, the trainees were standing in perfectly straight lines, shivering in the chilly winter air and waiting for their instructors to arrive.

Barely thirty seconds had passed when Gunder Targmak, the only Scanran Shang master, arrived. He was, as were many Scanrans, blond, blue-eyed, and huge-he had well-earned the title of Shang Bear. He strode up and down the line, inspecting each young person there. If a single hair was mussed, one hem was wrinkled, one spot of dirt hid on any part of the trainee, everyone would pay for the mistake in sweat, and they knew it full well. Gunder zeroed in on one unfortunate boy and stared intently at him for several moments. The boy gulped and nervously scrunched the edge of one sleeve in his hand. Gunder pounced.

"Jasper Goldeye!" he bellowed. "What have you done to your sleeve?" He snatched Jasper's hand and hoisted it high into the air, forcing the smaller boy to stand on tip-toe. "You've creases in your shirt! Preparedness is a must for any warrior, especially a Shang. We must be ready for anything, anytime. Powerful people make powerful enemies, an few are more powerful than a Shang. Do you understand me?" Jasper nodded resentfully, staring at the ground. Gunder grabbed him by the hair and forced him to meet his eyes. "I _said, _do you understand me, trainee?"

"Yes, Master Gunder," he said, his resolve breaking. Gunder nodded. "Because I clearly haven't taught you all well enough, you will _all _spend two bells preparing riding tack for anyone who needs to go out. Each piece is to be oiled, rubbed, and mended if it needs it. If this isn't done to my satisfaction, you will spend two bells a day for the rest of your stay with us mucking out the stables. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Gunder," chorused the rest of the trainees, shooting dirty looks at the unfortunate Jasper.

"Then get to it!" There was a flurry of action as the trainees began their morning drills of kicks, punches, and jumps. Gunder walked slowly, watching each pair. "Today is everyone's favorite day. Yamani training day!"

The trainees looked at each other. Several traded eye rolls. Yamani day meant running through all terrains, carrying heavy barrels filled with rocks or snow for miles on end. It meant scant or no meals and-worst of all-complete politeness and obedience, with even harsher punishments than usual. To have extra punishment time added on top of it was not a good situation. But the first rule a would-be Shang trainee learned was _don't complain._

_"_Come on, ladies!" cried another voice. Nakiti du Okinowa, Shang's armsmistress and resident Yamani expert, had arrived. As were many Yamani's, she was petite, with long coils of black hair pinned tightly on top of her head. However, she was strong and fast as lightening. Not for nothing was she called the Hawk.

"It's not even dawn yet, and you're slacking off already! Put some energy into your drills!" Living in Tortal for so many years had driven away most of the typical Yamani reservedness. Only at formal dinners did the Hawk show signs of her homeland customs. She had started Shang training at 13, one of the oldest trainees in history. Most trainees were chosen between the ages of four and eight, to start the training early. However, because of her rigorous training in the mountains of Yaman as a child, she was more that up to the challenge.

"Now, before anyone gets breakfast, I want you all to run up the mountain and fill one of these barrels with snow." She gestured to a large pile of empty barrels with ropes attached. "You will bring the barrel back down, light a fire, and melt the snow so that Gunder and I may bathe. Only when everyone is finished may you eat. Understood?"

The trainees nodded, some resigned, some resentful. "Then get to it!" Gunder roared. The trainees each hurried to grab a barrel and begin the jog up the steep mountain slope.

As they ran, Chanto fell in step beside one of the female trainees, Miriam. She was from Tortal, destined to life as a maid at Goldenlake before the Shangs noticed her uncanny agility and skill at silent movement. She had light brown hair and vibrant green eyes. The two had become good friends over the course of their training, much to the amusement of some of the other boys. They said nothing, merely running steadily along, trying to ignore their hunger.

Behind them, some of the other trainees were giving Jasper a hard time. A hand reached out and shoved him to the ground. A kick sent his barrel rolling down the mountain. He snarled and jumped up, brushing the snow off his clothes as he chased his barrel. Within twenty feet, he caught up to it and turned around to haul it back up. "That's what you get for giving the rest of us punishment work for _your_ mistake, scum," called one of the boys. The group laughed and turned around to continue up the mountain.

Chanto and Miriam exchanged glances. While both felt bad for Jasper, they knew from experience that any offer of help would be greeted with harsh words, even blows. Jasper was very proud, and hated to get help from anyone, especially after he suffered some small humiliation. With a sigh, the two friends continued jogging, leaving the cursing and spiting Jasper to toil along behind them.

* * *

**A.N: Hey everyone! Sorry this took me so long, but I got a really bad case of writer's block about halfway through this chapter and pretty much abandoned it. Sorry. But it's here now, and I hope you like it. Also, I have put a poll up, inquiring as to your opinions on which of my three stories deserves the most of my attention. If you have never read any of my other stories, go do it, but even if you don't and you just want to see more of this one, I'd love to hear your opinion. As ever, please review so I can tell what you lovely people are thinking. Thanks!**

**-Forever the Optimist**


End file.
